Spring Break Adventures
by teamalley678
Summary: Bo is on vacation in Cancun. What happens when Lauren strolls into the beach? One shot.


**This didn't come out exactly how I wanted in my head, but I hope you guys like it!**

 **XXX**

Spring Break in Cancun is always a little bit crazy. The college students swarm the beach during the day and take over the bars at night. The majority of their time is spent drinking and flirting, always looking for the next hookup. The amount of skin on display here should be illegal. Sexuality runs rampant for the whole week, and there isn't really any avoiding it. That's what makes this the perfect place for a succubus.

Meet Bo. She's dark, tanned, and mysterious. Also, she's undeniably beautiful. In fact, nearly every guy on the beach has tried to pick her up. Some of the girls too. Bo just accepts their drinks graciously and declines the offer to meet them at the bar later or go back to their room. It seems that she is enjoying the alone time on the beach, something that seems foreign to the partygoers. But hey, if she wants to be a stick in the mud, so be it. By Tuesday, most of the students have figured out that she just isn't interested and have stopped trying. That's perfectly ok with Bo. She's looking forward to the solitude.

Bo has spent this afternoon soaking up the sun in an electric blue bikini that leaves very little to the imagination. Her latest suitor brought her a pretty little blue drink thinking he might get some extra attention. She smiled, accepted the handshake he offered, and then declined to accompany him back to his beach blanket to chat. She leaned back on her lounge chair and surveyed the beach from behind her dark sunglasses. Bo knew she couldn't go the entire week without a sexual feed, but she was getting plenty of nourishment from the energy surrounding her. This is why she spent so much time on the beach and hung out at the bars in the evening.

She had noticed over the past year that she didn't get as much enjoyment out of her feeds. Her body still got what she needed out of it, but her heart just wasn't in it. Bo had talked to her best friend Kenzi about it at length, but neither of them could explain it. A succubus wasn't supposed to fall in love, so there was no reason for her to be seeking out an attachment. She had tried throwing herself back into the bar scene at home, but it had just made her feel worse to go home with someone different every night. This trip was her way of trying to relax and get her head straightened out. The energy in the air made it possible for her to focus on things besides feeding, so she was able to actually relax for a change.

Her eyes were drifting along the beach, not really focusing on anything in particular. She noticed a figure walking her direction out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to the right, she felt her heart flutter in her chest. The woman headed her way was like a goddess in the flesh. Bo felt as if she was watching her move in slow motion. The way her hips swayed as she strutted across the sand had the brunette frozen in her chair. Bo's eyes drifted slowly up the blonde's lithe body, swallowing hard at the sight of her breasts bouncing softly in the tiny black bikini top. She let her eyes follow the curve of her neck and along the woman's strong jawline. Bo hadn't been this affected by a woman in a long time. The sexuality was coming off of her in waves. Seeing the blond hair blowing in the slight breeze, Bo had an urge to bury her fingers in it and pull the woman closer. She finally reached the face that went with the ridiculously hot body she had been openly ogling. This woman was even more attractive than she had thought. She smiled as she walked over to Bo, and the brunette thought the whole beach looked a little brighter.

XXX

The dark aviators she was wearing offered Lauren a shield to hide behind as she stalked over to the raven haired woman. She had been immediately drawn to her, but Lauren had noticed how quickly each suitor was dismissed. She had to figure out how to get at least a few minutes with this woman. She noticed a nearby empty chair and decided that was her move.

"Can I sit here? It's so warm out today. Some shade would be nice." She smiled at the brunette who was looking up at her slightly flustered and took the opportunity to sit down gracefully on the empty lounge chair. "The breeze is nice, but I've been out in the sun all morning. This shade is perfect. You picked the best spot on the beach." She watched as the brunette inhaled deeply and continued to look toward the water. She was most definitely getting under her skin.

Lauren sat up slightly, pushed her aviators to the top of her head, and leaned toward the mysterious woman next to her. "I'm Lauren, by the way." She held a hand out toward the brunette beauty. "And you are?" Bo swallowed hard and extended her hand to meet the blonde's. "Bo. Bo Dennis." Their hands met in a soft handshake that had Bo feeling things she shouldn't be. She didn't even know this woman. "So nice to meet you, Bo Dennis." The blonde laid back on her chair pulling her glasses back down over her eyes. This was going to be fun.

XXX

Bo gulped her drink and snuck another look at the blonde bombshell laying next to her. She appeared to be sleeping, but she could just be resting her eyes. Bo let her eyes wander over the woman's features, drifting over her lips and back to the curve of her neck. A grin crept onto Lauren's face before she spoke up. "You know, it's not polite to stare..." Bo's head jerked back toward the ocean and she closed her eyes tightly. How did this woman make her so nervous? "I, uhm... I'm sorry. I was just... Would you like a drink? I was going to get a fresh one. I can grab one for you too if you would like." Lauren thought briefly about her next move. "Sure. I would love a drink. Whatever you're having is fine."

While the brunette was gone, Lauren took a moment to think about how she was going to get Bo to talk to her. She felt like she could get her to open up but maybe not the way she normally did. Lauren was used to getting what she wanted when it came to women. She was very confident in herself, and she had no problem taking control of the situation. With Bo, that seemed to just make her more nervous. Lauren smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she waited for Bo's return.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the bar, Bo was trying to shake some sense into herself. "You're a succubus! You don't get nervous around girls!" She took a moment to close her eyes and just breathe a little bit. The bartender forgot his words when he saw how bright her eyes were when they opened. She paid for the drinks and turned around with a new purpose. She was going to make Lauren hers.

Strolling back to the chairs, Bo noticed that the blonde appeared to be deep in thought. She stopped and wondered what the woman was thinking about so seriously at the beach. Just as she started back toward her seat, she saw a small smile grace those beautiful lips and Lauren returned to her reclined position. She took a sip of her drink and closed the distance between herself and the beautiful blonde.

"I hope you like Tequila." Bo leaned in and brushed her hand against Lauren's as she passed her the drink. Lauren could have sworn she felt a warmth spread through her body. It was possible that could be the heat finally getting to her. She was a little bit fair skinned for the whole day at the beach, but she wasn't going to give up her chance to talk to this mystery woman she had been eying all day. She smiled at the brunette and made sure to let their fingers linger for a moment on the glass. "Thank you. I love a good Tequila." She held eye contact as she took a drink and then licked her lips slowly. Noticing that the other woman's eyes had flicked down to her lips and back, Lauren offered a small smile and turned back toward the water.

"So, Bo, tell me something about you." The mystery woman laughed softly and sat her drink on the table between them. "What would you like to know?" Turning to sit on the edge of her chair, she faced the fair skinned beauty before her. Lauren mirrored her position on the chair and thought for a second.. "What's your favorite food?" "Italian. I love any kind of pasta I can get my hands on. What about you?" Lauren thought maybe there were other things she would like Bo to get her hands on. "I really like Thai food. I love the spices. It just makes my taste buds come to life. What do you do on your day off to relax?" Bo had to think about that one for a moment. "I love to have a glass of wine and watch a cheesy horror movie. It's kind of a guilty pleasure." Bo's laugh was genuine. Lauren saw the smile reach her eyes, and it was contagious. "What do you like to do, Lauren?"

"There are a lot of things that I like to do. As far as relaxing, a glass of wine is always nice. I read a lot. There's nothing better than a nice hot bubble bath, a fine wine, and a great book." This time Bo decided to take the lead. "Do you live here, or are you visiting for Spring Break?" She didn't seem like a college student, but Bo wasn't either. She wasn't going to assume anything about the woman in front of her. "I'm actually from Toronto. I came down for the week with my friend, but she has been spending all of her time with some guy she met. I work at the hospital back home, and this is the first vacation I've had in a year and a half. I was hoping to really have some fun." The look in her eyes told Bo that she was being genuine, and the brunette thought she wouldn't mind helping her have some fun in Mexico. "What a small world. I'm from Kitchener. What are the chances of that?" Lauren couldn't believe that they lived that close to each other, and that far away from this beach, yet they had still somehow bumped into each other. "No way! What do you do in Kitchener?" "I'm the manager of a bar. It doesn't seem like much, but it's been in my family for years. I love it, honestly. It's great to interact with people." She left out the part about all of the residual energy she was able to enjoy. Lauren didn't really need to know that part just yet.

Lauren leaned forward slightly, running her fingertips along the inside of Bo's wrist. "Do you like to dance?" She noticed that Bo's pulse had quickened as she ran her finger along her arm. "I, uhm, yes. I like to dance. If I have the right partner." Lauren had not missed the stuttered answer, and she mentally patted herself on the back at the reaction she was drawing out of the brunette. "Do you?" Bo shifted her hand slightly so that her fingertips were making contact with Lauren's skin as well. She noticed the blonde's fingers still briefly before resuming their movement.

"I love to dance. I was actually thinking about going dancing tonight at Club Nocturne. It's that little bar up the beach. The atmosphere there is great. Maybe I'll see you there." Bo knew there was nothing that would keep her from getting to dance with this woman. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'd like to see your moves." The brunette reached up and tucked a loose strand of her behind Lauren's ear. Her eyes fluttered closed briefly as Bo's hand came into contact with her cheek, and her breath caught in her chest. Why did this woman have such an effect on her? She opened her eyes and smiled at Bo. "Well, I should probably get going so I can get all cleaned up for you. I mean, for the club. If I'm going to go out tonight." She laughed softly, mostly at herself. "It's been nice chatting with you, Bo. I look forward to seeing you later." As she stood up to leave, Bo rose too. "I'll see you tonight, Lauren."

Just then, Lauren saw a pair of women walking in their direction. Talk about a small world. What was her ex-girlfriend doing on this beach? She looked at the woman in front of her and had an idea. "Bo. Kiss me. I can explain later, but I -" She felt the brunette's lips on hers before she could even finish the sentence. It took only a moment for her to react and return the kiss. She felt as if every cell in her body was exploding. Her hand slipped around Bo's waist, pulling their bodies even closer together. Bo's tongue slipped softly across her lip, seeking entrance. Lauren let out a soft moan as she felt the brunette's hand threading into her hair and pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Never in her life had either woman had a first kiss like this. When Bo finally pulled away, she rested her forehead on the blonde's, taking a moment to enjoy what had just happened.

XXX

Lauren could barely process the things that she was feeling. Initially, she had wanted Bo to kiss her to make her ex jealous. But as soon as their lips met, she forgot about everything else. It was as if the world had stopped spinning around them. "Bo, I'm sorry. I just... Wow." Lauren took a deep breath and leaned back slightly. She smiled at the brunette who was shaking her head slowly. "Lauren. Don't you dare apologize for that. Not for one second." She enjoyed the shy look she got in return. "That was incredible. I will let you explain later if you still want to, but I honestly don't need a reason. I'm just glad it happened." Lauren linked her hands lightly behind Bo's back. "Me too. So, uhm... do you still want to come dancing with me tonight?" Bo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I wouldn't miss it."

Pulling away from the beautiful brunette, Lauren pulled the sunglasses back over her eyes. She tried to compose herself quickly because all she could think about at the moment was kissing Bo again. "Ok. So, 8 o'clock?" The brunette nodded with a smile. She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Bo's cheek. "See you tonight."

XXX

Bo went back to her room immediately. She had four hours to kill before she was meeting Lauren at the bar, but she couldn't wait to get there. She dug through her clothing looking for just the perfect outfit to wear. Something sexy to get her confidence in check and blow Lauren away. Bo paired together her favorite short little black skirt with a lacy black corset top with red accents. She showered and then spent the next hour getting her hair and makeup perfected. When she finished getting ready and checked herself out in the mirror, Bo felt like a million dollars. Her hair curled gently down over her shoulders. The dark, smoky look of her makeup always upped her confidence. She looked sexy as hell and she was going to have a great night with a beautiful woman. Who could ask for more than that?

XXX

Lauren tried to be patient as she waited at the bar, but she couldn't completely contain her nervousness. It had been a while since she had had any kind of physical relationship with a woman, especially one as beautiful as Bo. She worked too much and never pushed herself out of her comfort zone. That was the point of this trip, honestly. She needed to loosen up and push her boundaries. She had been in a rut back home, and she was hoping that the trip to Mexico would help fix that. She was going to be totally open to whatever might happen with Bo tonight.

Sipping her drink, Lauren felt a pull from the front door. She turned to see Bo walk in, and her breath caught in her throat. The brunette was stunning. From the strappy black heels to the generous amount of cleavage present, Lauren tried to take everything in without openly ogling her, but she had a feeling that she was caught when she saw the smirk on Bo's face. The brunette sauntered over to the bar, maintaining eye contact with Lauren the entire way. "Hey, you." The lust was evident in her eyes as she took in the beauty before her. Lauren had worn a red strapless dress that showed off plenty of her perfectly tanned skin. Bo's eyes followed the dainty chain around her neck to the small pendant hanging just above her breasts. She reached forward and ran her finger along the chain before picking it up. She thought she would find any excuse necessary to touch the beauty in front of her. "You look incredible, Lauren." She noticed the blush rising on Lauren's chest and smiled inwardly. She definitely had her game back.

"Thank you, Bo. You look... Just, wow." She closed her eyes briefly at her words. She was normally a very articulate person, but this woman flustered her. When she opened her eyes, she smiled up at Bo. "Hi." Chuckling softly, Bo turned toward the bar and signaled for the bartender. "Do you already have a drink? Can I get you anything?" Lauren shook her head and held up her mostly full drink. "I'm ok. I haven't been here long." Bo ordered herself a whiskey and scanned the bar for open tables. She noticed one on the patio that looked a little more private. With her drink in hand, she led Lauren outside into the beautiful night air.

Lauren immediately relaxed once the pair sat down away from the large crowd. The music was playing on outdoor speakers, but there were far fewer people on the dance floor near them. They focused on their drinks and conversation for close to half an hour before finally deciding to check out the dance floor. When Lauren heard one of the new popular songs come on, she motioned to the few people who were dancing. "Dance with me?" Bo smiled and reached for the blonde's hand. "Of course." They walked to the floor and started letting their bodies move freely with the music. Bo expected Lauren to have rhythm, but she was not fully expecting how sexy the woman could be. Lauren truly let go when she was dancing. Her body moved in a fluid motion that had Bo transfixed. The way her hips swayed, her hair blowing in the light breeze... Bo couldn't take her eyes off this woman.

Several songs later, Lauren told Bo she needed to sit down for a few minutes. Just as they were headed back to the table, the music slowed down. Bo caught Lauren's hand and pulled her to a stop. "One more?" The blonde smiled and turned back to the floor. Bo pulled her body in close, wrapping an arm around her waist. Lauren's breath caught as she felt the closeness, her arousal growing even more intense. Dancing with Bo had already been an exercise in self restraint. She had wanted to kiss the brunette since she had walked through the door. Their bodies moving together on the dance floor had only made her desire strengthen. Now, feeling their bodies touching in so many delicious places, Lauren had to close her eyes to try and regain her control. She was so close to Bo's neck...

At the same time, Bo was having problems of her own. She was feeling so many things around this woman. The sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, but Bo was used to feeling that with people. When she was with a feed, her influence made the other participant's arousal grow exponentially. That was nothing new for her. With Lauren, she was feeling a lot of emotions that she wasn't used to. Sex was not emotional for her. The hunt, sometimes, but not usually the sex. Tonight, she noticed that she was having an incredible time with the blonde. They had been talking and flirting for an hour now, and Bo was in no hurry to take her back to the hotel. She was incredibly turned on, and they hadn't even kissed since they'd gotten to the bar. She was used to kissing more as a precursor to sexual activity, but she found herself remembering what Lauren's lips had tasted like this afternoon and wondering if they tasted the same now. Her eyes were drawn to the beautiful neck and jawline staring her in the face. She leaned down slightly, stopping just short of letting her lips brush the blonde's soft skin. For some reason, she wanted to hold off and get to know Lauren a little better.

The song had changed, the beat getting slightly faster, but Lauren made no move to pull away. Her hips started grinding slowly against Bo's. The succubus closed her eyes as she felt them flash blue. Her hips were grinding back against Lauren and she hadn't even realized it. They just moved together so seamlessly. Bo could feel her body reacting to Lauren's in the most delicious of ways. She was trying to hold back her nature, but it was becoming hard to resist the woman in her arms. Based on the flush on Lauren's chest and her erratic breathing, Bo would guess that she was feeling much the same. She wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't get a chance to make up her mind.

Suddenly, Lauren's lips were on hers and the rest of the world disappeared. The kiss was almost magical. Bo had never felt so overwhelmed while kissing another person. Their tongues met, gingerly at first, but the passion in their embrace was undeniable. When they pulled apart for air, Lauren's eyes remained closed. "Wow, Bo. That was incredible." Bo smiled softly at the blonde and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "YOU'RE incredible, Lauren. But you're right, that was just amazing. You are such a good kisser." She noticed the blush on the blonde's cheeks. She intertwined her fingers with Lauren's and led them back to the table and their drinks. She downed her whiskey and signaled for the waitress to bring another. She was starting to realize that she was in big trouble.

As the waitress brought their drinks over, Lauren gazed across the table at Bo. She was trying to read the brunette's mind, but she was having a hard time figuring her out. One minute, it seemed like she was totally into her, and the next minute she was running away from the dance floor. Maybe Lauren had mistaken the attraction. However, there was no way she had misread the flashes of blue in Bo's eyes while they were dancing. Maybe if she talked openly to her, they would get somewhere. She was going to finish this drink, give herself a pep talk, and lay things out on the table.

The women enjoyed their drinks with some good conversation. They had so much in common. Bo was trying hard to control her feelings, but she was so confused. What was this woman doing to her? They danced for a couple songs before Lauren suggested that they walk along the beach for a while. Joining their hands, she led them away from the noisy bar and off into the night. They found a large piece of driftwood down the beach that made a perfect seat so they could continue to talk. Bo was trying to figure out what to say when Lauren spoke up.

"I want you to fuck me." Bo was taken aback by the words, and she was even more confused that her feelings were hurt. Is that all this was to her? Maybe she just wanted to have some fun for a couple days and Bo had mistaken the entire thing. She pulled her hand away from Lauren and stood up. "Lauren. I..." Lauren jumped from the makeshift seat and caught Bo's wrist. "Bo, wait. I'm sorry. That came out wrong. A lot." She closed her eyes and tried to figure out how to say what she was thinking. "Here's the thing. I really like you. I think you're beautiful and amazing, and I can't even believe that you gave me the time of day. Today has just been incredible, and I want so badly to see if there could be something between us." She saw Bo's eyes squeeze shut and knew that she needed to just say what she wanted to say.

"I know you're a succubus." Bo froze. No one here knew what she was. "What? You can't... I have to go." She started to walk away, tears forming in her eyes. That was new. She should have just stayed away from the blonde and found some casual feed. Then she wouldn't be feeling so hurt right now. "Bo, please. Wait a second. Why are you running away?" Bo decided at that moment to tell Lauren what she was feeling. "How can you know that, Lauren? No one can know that." She turned slowly and brought her eyes up to meet the beautiful hazel ones brimming with tears in front of her. "I work for the Light Fae back home. I'm a human, but I'm one of their leading doctors. I've done a lot of research on Fae specific diseases. I've read up on almost every known type of Fae." She took a deep breath. "I didn't know you were a succubus up front. I promise. I spent all afternoon thinking about you and looking forward to seeing you tonight. I was hoping that this might go somewhere. I mean, what are the odds that we live so close together, but we don't meet until we're in Mexico? When we were dancing at the club, I saw your eyes flash blue and realized what was going on. It kind of shattered my little daydream. I know that a succubus doesn't do relationships. It would just hurt worse later if I got my hopes up. By the time we left, I decided that I wanted whatever part of you that you were willing to give me. I thought maybe I could be ok with just one amazing night with you."

Bo thought carefully about her words before she spoke up. "I could really hurt you, Lauren. You're human. Did your research not tell you that?" She looked down at her hands which had balled themselves up into fists. She was so frustrated at how this night was turning out. "I know you could, but I don't think you will. There's something about you that's different. Something that makes me trust you, even though I maybe shouldn't." She looked up at the brunette with tears falling from her eeyes. "I'm sorry, Bo. I'll just go now. I hope I didn't ruin your whole trip."

Lauren started to take a step back toward the beach when she felt Bo's arms close around her. "I want whatever time with you I can get, Lauren." She spun the blonde around and brought their lips together softly. "Where's your hotel?" She laced their fingers together and let Lauren lead her up the beach.

XXX

The pair had barely made it through the door before their lips and tongues met, the pace almost frantic. The arousal from the club came roaring back to life as the dresses hit the floor and they both fell onto the bed. They had explored each other's bodies for hours, mapping the terrain with their hands and then again with their mouths. Bo never spent this much time with her previous lovers, but she just couldn't seem to get enough of the beautiful woman underneath her. She had fed from Lauren briefly and only because she had insisted. She wanted to know what it felt like. The resulting orgasm washed over her in waves, causing her to scream Bo's name to the heavens. The things that Lauren made Bo feel had her questioning everything she had ever known. No one could make her feel like this.

As the sun was starting to peek over the water's edge, Bo watched Lauren sleeping softly on her chest. She didn't do sleepovers. She didn't have breakfast and make small talk. Normally, her conquest would have gone home in a haze shortly after they finished. Now, in this moment, she couldn't stop staring at the woman in her arms. Lauren's head rested on Bo's chest, one arm draped over her protectively. The sheet stopped just below her waist, leaving her back exposed. Bo traced small circles on her skin, trying to memorize everything she could.

She was trying to process everything she had been thinking and feeling lately. The possibility of an actual relationship both scared and excited Bo. She didn't know if it would ever be something that might happen, but this woman made her want to try. She also had to worry about the fact that she was a human. There were so many things stacked against them. It seemed almost insurmountable. Maybe she should think on this a little bit longer.

Lauren woke slowly, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of Bo's skin on hers. She knew that last night had been a one time thing. No matter how much she may want Bo, she couldn't change her nature. She had never encountered a succubus that could remain (or even wanted to remain) monogamous. She just had to accept that and move on. Opening her eyes, she saw Bo smiling down at her. "Hi." Bo placed a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead and let her fingers run through her soft hair. "Good morning." Lauren's husky voice sent a spark of arousal to Bo's core. She slid down the bed slightly and pulled Lauren on top of her. Their kisses were slow and deliberate, not rushed like last night. After a few minutes, Lauren leaned back and really looked at Bo. They stayed this way for a while, just holding each other. "What are you thinking right now?" Lauren asked the question softly, afraid that their time together was over and she would have to watch the brunette walk out of her hotel room and out of her life.

"I was thinking about when this vacation is over, when we get back home. You know, after you go back to working at the hospital long hours and I spend all my nights bartending." Lauren started to roll away, but Bo rolled with her, supporting her head with one hand. "Last night, you said you were ok with this being a one time thing. Were you serious about that?" She watched as Lauren nodded, but her face betrayed her feelings. Bo reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together in a way that just felt so right. "The thing is, I don't think I'm ok with it. I want to date you, Lauren. I want to bring you flowers and take you out to dinner. I want to watch all your favorite movies and take you to a hockey game. I want to lay on a blanket and stare at the stars. I've been waiting for something amazing to happen to me for a long time, and I think you may be it. What do you say?"

Lauren was completely shocked. She had not expected this at all. "Oh boy..." She closed her eyes to try and clear her head. Maybe she was still asleep and this was all just a dream. "Oh boy, yes? Or oh boy, no?" Bo felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest, before hearing the three words that would change her life completely. "Oh boy, yes."

The smile on Bo's face reached all the way to her eyes. She pulled Lauren in for a deep kiss that soon turned in to much more. This was turning out to be the best vacation ever.

 **XXX**

 **So what did you think? Too cheesy? :) I'm hoping this will help get me out of my writing funk and back to making some fun stories for you all. Please leave a review if you can! :)**

 **xo**


End file.
